Mother's Day
by Ember411
Summary: Spending Mother's Day with two mother-less children, they form a friendship. Bad summary but the story is good. Rated T for Eating disorder and swearing.
1. Cemetery

**Alright so _KlaineForeverLover07_ 's story _It Gets Better_ is cute and you all should read it. Also the other night on television I was watching _Rugrats in Paris_ and I once again fell in love with those adventurous babies!**

**So inspired by _It Gets Better _and a particular song from _Rugrats in Paris_ and some other common things; I wrote this.**

* * *

_Mother's Day._

Sunday. May 11. 2014.

A cool day around the afternoon, with dark clouds coming in to cover the blue sky of the special day. The day where all mothers were appreciated for everything they have done for their offspring, and husbands (or other wife).

But it was different day for Marley Rose. It was the first Mother's Day without her mother.

Mrs. Rose passed away in early January from a stroke in the middle of the night, on a night that Marley was sleeping over her friend Unique's sleepover. It was Marley who found her mother the next day, around lunch time when she came home from the sleepover.

Marley didn't want to believe it, she called 9-1-1 and tried to wake her Mom up, but nothing worked.

The only family member alive and able to take care of her was her older cousin, Ben Rose, who was 24 and lived in California. When he learned of his aunts death he made arrangements to live in Lima with Marley so that she wouldn't have to move in the middle of the school year, nor have to make friends again.

She was depressed for a few months, slowly she relapsed back into not eating anything again. Barley anyone noticed until after the fifth day when Blaine grabbed Marley's hand and began taking her to the lunch room.

_"Blaine, I can't." She whimpered._

_"It's okay." Blaine said. "We're all here for you. Me, Unique, Sam, Artie, Artie, Jake, Ryder and Finn. The other's don't have this lunch, but if they did than they'd be here too."_

_"I'm not hungry." She lied._

_"Yes you are." Blaine said as he still walked. "It's your heart tricking you. It's saying your not hungry. But you really are."_

She had to give him credit for that. Although she ate she was still depressed so she kept buying and using laxatives to cope with some pain. She cried at home; crying herself to sleep. She cried during the school day, hiding in a girls bathroom or in the choir room when nobody was there. Nobody found her sometimes but when they did spot her crying they do everything to make her feel better.

* * *

She got better but still missed her mother.

Mother's Day she came to the cemetery and stood at her mother's graved. Covered in white tulips and red roses, her mother's favorite flowers. Marley held the bunches of peonies in her hands as she looked at the spot. She forced a smile, knowing in her heart that her mother was safe and healthy now, but tears still came down as she wouldn't see her mother ever again.

And it's only been two months.

She rested the flowers down in the spot she dug up, then placed the dirt back together neatly as possible. Marley stayed on her knees and looked at the words in front of her.

_Mildred Marie Rose_

_June 15, 1963 - March 27, 2014_

_Beloved daughter, mother and friend._

"I love you Mom." Marley said, tears rolling down her face. "Happy Mother's Day."

After a few minutes Marley heard footsteps behind her. "Marley?" A high voiced called.

Marley stood up and turned around to face Kurt, a bunches of flowers in his left hand. Last time she saw him was a few weeks before her mother died, when he was visiting his father and Carol Hudson for Burt's cancer appointment. She was relieved when Kurt announced his Dad was cancer free.

Marley stood up and wiped the dirt off her dress. "Hi Kurt."

Kurt smiled, eyeballing the young brunette. Wear brown boots, red polka dot dress and a black cardigan. "You look nice."

"Thanks," Marley said as she wiped a tear away. Kurt handed her a tissue from his pocket. "Thanks. What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my Mom." Kurt said, lifting the flowers back up. "She's just a little down there."

"Oh." Marley said, her face turning red from embarrassment. Why else would Kurt be here? "I'm sorry." She said, wiping another tear away.

"For crying in a cemetery?"

"No, for your mom." Marley said. "I know it's been years, still still."

Kurt gave a sweet smile to her. "Thank you. I'm sorry for your loss too." Kurt said. he then looked at the bunches of flowers and took one out. Kurt walked over to the grave behind Marley and placed it down.

"I wished I could of gotten to know you better, Mrs. Rose. You've got a real sweet girl here." He smiled. "We'll take care of her."

As Kurt stood back up Marley smiled. "You didn't have too do that."

"I never knew your mother. But from the stories I heard from others, she reminded me of my mother." He said. "Want to meet my Mom?"

Marley nodded. "Let me just say goodbye to Mom, I'll catch up down there."

"Okay." Kurt said.

Kurt nodded and began walking down the path to his mother's grave. Marley turned back and went on her knees again, placing a hand on her mother's gravestone. "I love you Mom."

* * *

Ten minutes later Marley found Kurt standing at a grave stone, looking down into the ground. He had placed the flowers down in the front; neatly with a red ribbon tied in the middle of the bunches.

"Hi Kurt." Marley said softly, not wanting to scare him.

"Hi Marley." Kurt said. "Marley meet my mother; Elizabeth Meredith O'Grady-Hummel. Mom, this is Marley. She's the girl who I said is musically talented like Rachel, but is less dramatic and very less annoying about everything."

Marley made a small giggle at that. "I think that the 'New Rachel' thing is silly. And I think Tina is more Rachel. If this Rachel girl is dramatic and annoying as everyone says than it fits Tina. Blaine's more nicer."

"Good point." Kurt said.

The two of them remained silent for several minutes, looking at the beautiful grave covered in flowers. Marley leaned down and placed a peonies flower next to where Kurt placed his flowers.

"You didn't have to do that." Kurt said.

"The way Blaine spoke about her, telling me the stories you told him, and the stories Finn was told, I can agree that your Mom and my Mom are almost the same."

Kurt smiled. "She was amazing. I'm her twin you can say. Hair, eyes, pale skin. We sound the same when we spoke too."

"Really?" Marley asked.

Kurt smiled then placed his hand to his ear, in the shape of a telephone. "No, she's dead. This is her son."

Marley laughed again, until the sound of her stomach calling for food interrupted the moment. "Sorry."

"No I'm pretty hungry too." Kurt said. "Eaten today yet?" Marley shook her head. "I haven't eaten since yesterday morning when my Dad tried to make waffles from scratch. Let's get something."

Marley nodded; though she didn't want to eat.


	2. Starbucks

**Apologize for last chapter.**

**Marley's Mom died in March, but in an earlier statement I wrote January. Originally her mother's death was in January but I changed it at the last minute and forgot to change it.**

**Sorry about that :(**

* * *

_Mother's Day._

Walking out of the cemetery, Kurt and Marley were talking about things happening at NYADA and McKinley.

"So how are things with Blaine?" Marley asked. "I mean you two seem good on terms."

"Taking it slowly, but all is well. And you and Jake?" Kurt asked.

"I broke it up, it wasn't fair." Marley said. "Ryder had a good reason to cancel the date, but Kitty got into my mind and...well...you ever do or say something in the heat of the moment without thinking?"

"As in, making Jake the rebound guy?" Kurt asked.

"Yes. Well I've felt for it and I actually told him that Ryder and I had a date, but when it got cancelled I went to him. Jake was pretty upset about it but we agreed to be good friends."

"And Ryder?" Kurt lifted an eyebrow, suggesting something.

"Maybe, but right now he's still occupied with this Catfish named Katie." Marley said. "I think once he figures out who catfish is and the Summer starts, maybe." Marley blushed. "Oh god you should see my cousin Ben when I told him about the fight the boys had. He was like 'Damn! My cousins a piece of meat."

"Oh no it's Pucklberry-Finchele again!" Kurt said. "Were should we eat? Anywhere but Lima Bean."

"Why?"

"I saw a mouse." He explained. "Call it cliché; but Starbucks?"

_I guess buying a water bottle wouldn't be too bad._ She thought.

"I'll buy yours, my treat." Kurt said.

"Okay."

* * *

Twenty minutes later the duo were in the line at Starbucks, waiting to order their drinks and food. "What do you want?"

"Bottled water." Marley said.

"That's it? You can get that anywhere." Kurt said. "Hot chocolate sound good?"

"I guess."

"Okay, and for food?"

"Not hungry."

"Don't kid with me Marley Rose. I know that look on your face." Kurt said. "Look all over the place and tell me, what do you see?"

Marley looked around her surroundings and saw people...in what appeared to be food form. Commonly junk food, but food nonetheless. "Um, people."

"Food people." Kurt said. "Trust me, I know."

"How?" Marley asked as they moved up in line.

"Mercedes and I joined Cheerios a few years ago. Coach Sue had this magazine guy coming and said we had to lose weight. Mercedes had to lose ten pounds and after a few days of not eating anything, she passed out in the cafeteria." Kurt explained. "Everyone got worried; I tried waking her up as somebody called for the nurse. She started to eat again afterwards, but she was cranky."

"At least she didn't cause New Directions to lose Sectional's." Marley muttered depressingly, biting her bottom lip.

Before Kurt could say a word to the girl, he ordered his chai latte, Marley's hot chocolate, two cakepops and two fudge brownies. Before Marley could decline it Kurt said, "Blaine mentioned you haven't eaten anything for a few days."

"I've been in a not hungry mood lately." Marley admitted.

"Please eat something." Kurt told her. "It's not healthy for you not to eat."

"Says you and everyone else." Marley stated. She realized what she said. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound like...a—"

"Bitch?"

She nodded.

"Please, Santana may be your mentor but I know Santana more. You haven't seen a bitch until you've had one full day with her."

* * *

The duo sat down at a table and began drinking their drinks.

"So what started this problem?" Kurt asked.

"What?"

"I mean, when did you begin..." Kurt made a facial expression, indicating what he meant without speaking out loud.

"Oh. Um, during Grease." Marley told him. "I tried on my Sandy costume and it didn't fit. Everyday I put it on it just got tighter."

"Everyday?" Kurt asked. Marley nodded. "Oh that little bitch."

"What?" Marley asked.

"It's Kitty." Kurt said. "Blaine and Finn told me that she auditioned for Sandy. Jealousy made her trick you into thinking you weren't a good size. And wasn't she with Jake until he dumped her to go out with you?"

"He dumped her because she bashed on everyone in sight." Marley said.

"But nonetheless, to date you?"

"I guess. Yes."

"It's like Quinn Junior." Kurt said. "Oh god, is she dating anyone? Quinn was a sophomore when she had Beth. What are the odds it's Quinn all over again? What are the odds Kitty and Jake get together and make their own little Beth?"

Marley laughed. After a few minutes of silence she spoke. "What was she like? Your mom?"


	3. Mrs Elizabeth Hummel

**Hey so these next two chapters are just past stories that I made up for Mrs. Hummel and Ms. Rose.**

**NOTE: I know that Kurt stated in Season 3 that he isn't the type of person who's gay and dresses like a girl... but for the sake of this chapter he'll mention that he dressed as a girl once.**

* * *

_Mother's Day._

Kurt looked at Marley, mute, before smiling. "What was she like?"

"Yes. Like her personality and such?"

Kurt laughed before going back to recalling his mother in his memory. "My mom was the best. So happy and optimistic in life and she always supported me. She and Dad knew I was gay since I was three."

"Really?" Marley asked curiously.

"I wanted a pair of high heels for a gift once," Kurt said as he recalled what his father told him several years ago. "They knew I wasn't a regular boy but a special one. So when I wanted to take ballet lessons, Mom signed me up the next day and got everything I would need for the class; the shirt, the tights, the shoes and the pink tutu."

"Pink tutu?" Marley questioned.

"Yep. I wanted one so Mom got it for me." Kurt explained. "I don't remember this, because I went to the bathroom, but when I was four or five my mom got into an argument with a stranger at the Halloween store."

"What happened?"

"I wanted to be Cinderella for Halloween. I mean Dad tried to get me into dressing as Michael Jacket so that I'd be a boy but dressed incredible. So my Mom took me to the Halloween store and we dug around for several hours until we found one that would fit. Mom helped me get it on and I showed it off for her. She helped me get it off afterwards and I went to the bathroom, that's when it all started."

"I'm listening." Marley said.

* * *

Kurt took a deep breathe, took another bite of his food, then spoke again. "So My mom was putting the costume away and she's finally noticing peoples faces that were cringed in horror and shock. Some guy came up to her and said,_ 'You've got one messed up kid, lady.' _My Mom told the guy that he had no idea what he was speaking about and the guy apparently said, '_Lady you're son is messed up. He's not a girl, he's a boy.' _But Mom just said, 'Your mind is closed, keep it opened.'"

"Is that all that happened, I hope."

"Nope." Kurt said. "So the guy said, _'Lady, your son is a little—_' Followed by the 'F' word"

"The 'F' word?" Marley inquired. Kurt nodded. "Fuck?"

"Pardon?"

"You're son is a little fuck?"

"What—Oh no!" Kurt exclaimed. "The other word. It rhymes with hag."

"Oh. Oh—No!" Marley shouted. "Why?"

"Because people are insecured, closed-minded people human beings." Kurt explained. "You're a sophomore now but wait until senior year and college freshmen year, you'll realize that people are insecured and closed minded."

"Where's Mama Gaga when all this happened?" Marley laughed, making Kurt laugh.

"Goodness! I have no idea where Mother Monster was; possibly making her album for the year 2017." He laughed. "But anyways My Mom lost her temper."

"What happened?"

"So Mom tried to stay calm and the guy just kept telling her I was messed up. Then he called me the world's ugliest F-A- Double G-Y, F-A-Letter that comes after the letter F."

"No!" Marley screamed, dropping a piece of her food. "That's—that's terrible! What's wrong with people?"

"I don't know. I've learned to deal with the harassment and bullying growing up, even after her death, but at that age I didn't notice people were thinking of me as some messed up kid. Dad ignored people and so did Mom. But boy, the way my Dad re-told the story from what Mom told him, Mom. Lost. It. I mean she was screaming her head off at the guy, calling him out... she wasn't exactly herself."

Marley listened to the boy speak, he seemed so clam about all of this happening. If any of her future sons, or children in general, were gay than she'd do anything to make them happy. Like Kurt's Mom. "Wow." That was all she could say.

"I can't even imagine her face when she got angry." Kurt said. "She had a good life."

"You were named after her, right?" Marley asked. "Your middle name is Elizabeth."

"Yes. It took a few years for Mom and Dad to have me and when they did, the doctor said I was the only kid they'd be able to have so Dad was nice enough to let Mom pick my name. First and last. She loved Kurt from The Sound of Music and thought giving a girl name as a boys middle name was different and unique."

"She sounds awesome." Marley said.

* * *

"She was. And smelled lovely too." Kurt said, sniffing. "Sometimes in the most random places I can smell her all over the place."

Marley nodded, remember her own mother's scent. "Marshmallow caramel."

"Indescribable." Kurt said.

"How did she..." Marley attempted to find the words to use.

"Die?" Marley nodded. "It's a pretty long story."

Marley gave a warm smile, reaching across to place her hand on top of Kurt's. Kurt smile as he removed his hand from the bottom and placed it on top of hers and patted it, chuckling.

"When I was six my Mom started to get tired all the time, all she wanted to do was sleep. She had a hard time lifting boxes at work and at home and took frequent breaks. After a while she kept coughing a lot, almost every ten minutes a day. Dad brought Mom to the hospital and the doctors said her heart a failing." Kurt frowned. "So Mom took some medicine and was fine for a year but then her heart failure got worse. Her feet swelled up as well as her belly and her ankles.

"Her chest hurt a lot and she couldn't sleep at night because laying down just made it hard to breathe. So Mom went back to the hospital and the doctors said it was nearly at the point where she'd die. And after two months, she did."

"I'm sorry." Marley whispered.

"At least she passed away peacefully." Kurt said.

Marley nodded then did some deep thinking. "Kurt, I know Blaine said you were an Atheist—and I respect that. But say she's up there, you think she's still watching you?"

"My Dad says that all the time." Kurt said. "And, yes, if there is a heaven up there; but I doubt it—no offense to you—"

"None taken."

"Than yes, Mom's watching me up there." Kurt smiled. He took another sip of his drink. "So, tell me about Ms. Millie Rose."


	4. Mrs Rose

**Hey sorry chapter is pretty short.**

* * *

_Mother's Day._

Marley laughed, shaking her head. "You ready for a long story?" Kurt nodded. "My mother was born in Nantucket. Her father, the banker, kept the family cash in a bucket. Her sister, named Nan, ran away with a man—"

"Marley whatever your middle name Rose is! Do not joke with me on that Nursery Rhyme! Kurt yelled. "I took this small creative writing class in NYADA and the teacher kept telling us that story. Over and over again. Ten million times in a row."

"Well my mother was born Nantucket, to a father who's job was a banker and a sister named Nan ran away with her boyfriend, Roger." Marley said. "Mom, Grandpa George and Grandma Josephine and Aunt Nanette, Nan for short, moved to Chicago. Mom was a few years older than Nan. Mom started to gain weight when she was little and it just got worse."

"Was it just her or was it a family thing?"

"Kind of..." Marley started to say, but she began breaking down again. Sniffling and sobbing.

Kurt reacted quickly by handing her a napkin, but realized that she possibly wouldn't stop soon. Kurt got up and packed the foods into the paper bag, then hooked arms with Marley and brought her outside.

* * *

Once outside Kurt sat Marley on a bench and helped clam her down a bit. He sat next to her and had one he placed his hand on her back, a comforting gesture that she was used to by now with people. "Just breathe in and out, slowly, take deep breathes."

Marley did as she was told and soon enough she felt better, though felt bad for having to move them outside. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't worry, it's fine." Kurt comforted her.

"It's kind of genetic, but...My Dads side is all really skinny." Marley said. She gave a small laugh and said, "I take after my Dads side so much, it's I look like him more...so maybe I have his genetics and won't get as big as my Mom."

"You know it's alright if you do, you know that right?" Kurt said. "It's the heart, not the person."

"It's the heart that killed Mom." Marley said, her face cringing again. "My mom was so good. She was so nice to everyone and she did everything for me. She changed from one school to McKinley just so I could make a new start and not be alone so much like I've always been." Marley sobbed. "My Mom raised me by herself after she had me. Dad wasn't ready to be, well, a father. So he just kind of left us and it's been us since then."

"My mom did her best to give me as much as a normal childhood as possible. And even if it meant having a box of pasta for dinner every night and scrounging money for gas. I remember once there was this Avril Lavigne concert in town, back home in Cincinnati, and she managed to save enough to get a ticket for me and buy some food."

"I heard she made wonderful food."

"Yeah, she did." Marley said. "The best... When I thought I was gaining too much weight I stopped eating her food. I killed me so much that I couldn't eat her fudge brownies. I can smell them," Her eyes closed as she imaged the plate of brownies in front of her and the scent filling her mouth. "She also somehow managed to buy Judy Garland films and it was from Judy Garland that I taught myself to sing."

"The best of the best. And don't tell Rachel this but," Kurt leaned in. "I think Judy is better than Barbara."

Marley laughed for several more minutes, before stopping and sulking.

"I miss my Mom so much." She whimpered.

"Me too." Kurt said, crossing one leg over the other and sitting up in the chair. He grinned when an idea came up and looked at the girl. "I have a wonderful idea Marley whatever your middle name Rose is!"

"Fiona. Marley Fiona Rose. And what's that?"

"Go to the mall and get some new outfits, my treat, and then...well that's the surprise!" Kurt exclaimed. He stood up and held his hand out for the girl. "Come on. Let's spend this Mother's Day Together."

Marley leaned up and smiled. If she was mother-less on her first Mother's Day, she'd rather spend it alone with a new good friend who's been mother-less for a few years. She took hold of his hand and stood up. "Alright."

Kurt pulled her up and soon the duo were on the bus, heading to Lima Mall.


	5. The Mall of Laughs and Memories

**Hello!**

**So this was orignally longer, but I didn't like how it flowed. So that's why I'm doing a double update haha. BUT REVIEW BOTH Please :)**

**Warnings: Kurt being adorable.**

**Kurt being lightly OCC**

* * *

_Mother's Day._

At The Lima Mall, the second that Marley and Kurt arrived, Kurt grasped Marley's hand and began dragging her to one of his favorite stores.

"What are we doing here, Kurt?" Marley questioned.

"Every Mother's Day, Mom and I would come here and try on some funny clothes, then buy some. And I know some clothes that will look amazing on you." Kurt explained as he dragged her over to the shirts section. He grabbed some ridiculous shirts and handed them to her. "Go on, let's laugh."

Marley, unsure if she wanted to do this, did as he said and left for the changing room. Whilst changing into one shirt Kurt came over and tossed over some scarves and a large topper hat. Once adding a green scarf and the topper hat Marley left and found herself facing Kurt, dressed in some fancy mens formal suite.

"Oh my!" Marley laughed hard, nearly falling over. "You look so funny!"

"I look fabulous! What are you talking about Marley Fiona Rose?"

"I believe you mean 'Gone with the wind fabulous!', Kurt Elizabeth Hummel." Marley giggled.

"Goodness!" Kurt laughed.

* * *

About an hour and a half later the duo left with bags in their hands. Marley got a few new shirts and skirts, a pair of jean shorts and a dress and new boots. Kurt got his usual, high fashion style.

The duo sat down on a bench drinking smoothies as Marley waited for the next surprise. "What's next?"

"You wait here, I'll return. It's going to be insane!" Kurt got up and left the brunette girl.

Marley sat there waiting for him. As she waited she looked around her surroundings and found young children with their mothers. Dancing, holding hands, hugging, shopping or eating. She caught a few kids from the high school; such as Sugar with her Mom. Santana and her mother were yelling at some store clerk (he was backing away from them) and even saw that Shelby women with Beth. She never met Shelby personally, but from stories told to her from various people that Shelby women seemed amazing. She's an amazing Mom to Beth and would of been an amazing mother to Rachel.

How did Rachel celebrate Mother's Day?

As Marley thought for several seconds her eyes caught a particular store. It was the fragrance store that she was applying to for a summer job. She applied a few days ago and was waiting for an interview. She might even get the job earlier, but who knew?

Marley got up and walked inside. She looked at all the fragrances and sniffed them all. She loved the scents of vanilla sugar and strawberry sugar, more so strawberry sugar, and cotton candy sugar. And when the Autumn season came she loved the apple scents, pumpkin scents—cinnamon pumpkin, honey pumpkin and caramel latte.

Along the way Marley found Marshmallow caramel. Her mother's scent. She gazed at the perfume bottles, the lotions and the creams. She picked up a sample perfume bottle and sprayed it, then sniffed. It began to bring back memories as her Mom came back into her mind. Her face, her smile, her voice—everything. Then the baked smells began coming back to her too as she remembered little Marley making cookies with her Mom.

"I miss you Mom." She muttered softly. A few tears came rolling down her face, but she wasn't going to bawl out right there.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and a second later their voice saying, "You okay?"

Marley nodded. "Just remembering. It's just so hard to lose someone you see every day."

"As a women once said, 'Nothing is ever really lost to us as long as we remember it.'" Kurt said. "I got the surprise."

"It's not, like hair dying stuff is it?" Marley laughed, fancing him only to find a box of dye. "Kurt?"

"Just a few streaks. And it's hot pink, it'll look beautiful!"

"Do I look like Rory Gilmore in that episode where she puts streaks in her hair, during her college years?" Marley lifted an eyebrow in a questionable gesture.

"Hmmm almost, dark hair and blue eyes." Kurt laughed. "Come on we can go back to my house and do this."

"You're crazy!" Marley laughed.

"I'm Kurt Hummel, amazing musical Broadway actor and ten million times better than Rachel Barbara Berry." Kurt laughed.


	6. My Mother

**Hello!**

**So this is the second part of the last chapter. Orignally I had the song 'I Want A Mom' from The Rugrats in Paris...but changed it at the last minute to a song that seemed to fit more.**

**Song: My Mother  
Singers: The Chipettes  
Album/Movie: The Chipmunks Adventure**

* * *

_Mother's Day._

The walk home Marley was listening to her I-Pod, listening to it on shuffle. It was seven at night now, so the cemetery was closed. But the duo were just passing by the cemetery.

Marley stopped in her tracks as she looked passed the gate and over the cemetery. The wind was blow, blowing her hair and dress in the same direction and her small tear drops. Marley smiled though. Remember her and her Moms favorite movie to watch when Marley was a young girl.

"Hey Marley," Kurt came over. "Are you okay?"

**Marley**_  
It's hard to remember_  
_A summer or winter_  
_When she hasn't been there for me_

Kurt smiled. He remembered watching this movie, that he song came from, over and over again with his own Mother.

_A friend and companion_  
_I can always depend on_  
_My mother_  
_That's who I mean_

**Kurt**  
I've_ taken for granted_  
_seeds that she planted_  
_She's always behind every thing_

_A teacher a seeker_  
_A both arms outreacher_  
_My mother_  
_That's who I mean_

**Marley**  
_Wish I could slow down_  
_The hands of time_  
_keep things the way they are_

**Kurt**  
_If she said so _  
_I would give her the world_  
_If I could... I would_

**Marley and Kurt_  
_**_My love and my laughter  
__From here ever after  
__Is all that she says that she needs_

_A friend and companion_  
_I can always depend on_  
_My mother_  
_That's who I mean_  
_My mother_  
_That's who I mean' that's who I mean_


	7. Pure imagination

**Hello!**

**I have no idea how long hair dye takes...so I'm taking a guess for an hour and a half.**

**And yes, well all know who Catfish was...but in this, nobody knows who it is.**

* * *

_Mother's Day._

At the Hudson-Hummel home Marley found herself and Kurt alone in the house. "Where is everyone?"

"Dads working late and Finn took Carol out to her favorite restaurant." Kurt explained. "But they'll be home in a few hours to eat the cookies Finn made for his Mom."

"Do, um, you do anything for Carol since...she's your stepmom?" Marley asked as she sat on the couch.

"I made her a card and a video with Hudson-Hummel family photos taken since Dad and her got married, but that's it." Kurt said. "Get up and let's dye your hair!"

* * *

Almost an hour and a half later, 8:30, Marley came out of the bathroom with purple streaks in her hair. "Kurt, the color came out different."

"Oh no! And the pink would of been very Rory Gilmore. Well I guess this a Marley Perry."

"I feel like Tina."

"You should of met Tina when Glee first began. Figgins thought she was a vampire, it was funny!" Kurt laughed. "That's an amazing color! A certain Finn Jr will be turned on."

"Kurt, I'm not going out with Ryder if he's still occupied with Katie."

"Unique."

"No Katie, the Catfish." Marley corrected him.

"It's Unique. Blaine told me how Unique acts around Ryder and how this 'Katie' wants him to support Unique's choices. It's Unique." Kurt said.

"Not that it is, but if it is, than I, Marley Fiona Rose, will...I dunno. Come stay with you and Rachel in New York for one month and do whatever you want." She laughed.

"Honestly?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Brownie Scouts Honor," Marley said saluting Kurt.

"I'll start making preparations." Kurt laughed. "Want to order something?"

"I'm not hungry, yet." Marley told him. "Got any movies?"

"The best to watch on this Mother-less Mother's Day," Kurt got up and went over to a box he had pulled out earlier while Marley was in the shower. "Disney classics I love; The Little Mermaid, The Fox and the Hound and Finding Nemo."

"Uh...don't all the mothers in those movies.. die or died?" Marley voiced.

"Yes and—Oh, I'm sorry. Too soon?" Marley nodded. "Alright I've also got, uh... Marley and Me."

"No, not the curse!" Marley laughed. "Ryder was sick last month and I went to take care of him and I had to watch that with him. Goodness I cried so much." Marley laughed.

Kurt dug a little bit more. "Thelma and Louise, The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, Rent, Hairspray, Rocky Horror Picture Show, Pretty Woman, Willy Wonka—wait, how in the world did Rocky Horror get in here!?" He exclaimed.

"I love Rocky Horror!" Marley said. "But I love Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory."

"Willy Wonka it is." Kurt smiled.

* * *

Kurt placed the VHS tape into the VCR and went into the kitchen to grab some snacks. As the movie began Kurt returned with a gallon of chocolate milk, a bowl of chocolates and cheese doodles in another bowl.

"My mother loved this movie." Marley mentioned. "She always sing 'Pure Imagination' to me."

Kurt smiled. "When Sue Sylvester's sister, Jean, died a few years ago the Glee kids and I sang that song at her funeral. It was one of those rare times when one sees the sensitive side of Sue Sylvester."

"If it weren't for her kindness at Christmas, I'd find it hard to believe." Marley said. "I wonder what Sue's doing today."

"Either touching someone Sue Sylvester Style, or cuddling with Robin." Kurt said.

About an hour into the movie, or so, Pure Imagination began. Marley had her head on Kurt's shoulder and singing along with him to the song.

**Kurt**  
_Come with me_  
_And you'll be_  
_In a world of_  
_Pure imagination_  
_Take a look_  
_And you'll see_  
_Into your imagination_

**Marley**  
_We'll begin_  
_With a spin_  
_Traveling in_  
_The world of my creation_  
_What we'll see_  
_Will defy_  
_Explanation_

**Kurt, Marley**_  
If you want to view paradise_  
_Simply look around and view it_  
_Anything you want to, do it_  
_Wanna change the world?_  
_There's nothing_  
_To it_

**Marley  
**_There is no  
__Life I know  
__To compare with  
__Pure imagination_

**Kurt**  
_Living there_  
_You'll be free_  
_If you truly wish to be_

**Marley and Kurt.**  
If_ you want to view paradise_  
_Simply look around and view it_  
_Anything you want to, do it_  
_Wanna change the world?_  
_There's nothing_  
_To it_

_There is no_  
_Life I know_  
_To compare with_  
_Pure imagination_  
_Living there_  
_You'll be free_  
_If you truly_  
_Wish to be_


	8. Miss Rose's Future

**Hello!**

**Hey so I did research on schools and found two that I liked. More fun facts on the bottom of chapter.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

_Mother's Day._

About the last twenty minutes of the movie the duo were reading a Teen Magazine and taking the quizzes at the end and reading their results.

"So plans for the future?" Kurt asked.

"As in...?" Marley inquired.

"Other than marrying Ryder."

"Kurt..."

"Schools? Like, I don't know, NYADA?" He smiled.

"Kurt, I'm scared of this Cassandra July lady that Rachel talks about." Marley said. "But also... that school doesn't seem to fit me so much."

"We can be roommates." Kurt said. "Please I need a less dramatic Rachel Berry in my life, but someone just as talented to practice songs with." Kurt said. "Please? Blaine will be there too. And Santana."

"How many people can fit in that place of yours?" Marley laughed.

"Rachel, Me, Santana and two extra rooms."

"One bathroom?"

"Yes?" Kurt answered, receiving a laugh from the brunette. "Fine, whatever, pick another lame school."

* * *

Marley laughed a second time then took a deep breathe. "Well there are two schools that I want to apply too." Marley admitted. "But I don't think I'll get it, so I'm probably going to end up at some community college."

"I will not let that happen!" Kurt said. "You're too talented for that. Not as talented as I, but just enough to get into New York or California." Marley laughed. "Come on, what schools?"

"Well I wanna study drama slash musical theater type stuff," Marley said. "Since I was in third grade I've wanted to go to Marymount Manhattan College."

"Good, and the other?"

"I won't get in, it's too expensive. I didn't realize how expensive it was until a while later."

"Look at Sam, he's got a total of two thousand from scholarships and grants given. Some of those scholarships came from schools." Kurt explained. "Come on."

"Drama and Theater Studies at...Bernard College." She blushed.

Kurt dropped his drink, staring shock. "Oh my God...Bernard College...as in... Bernard College of Columbia University?"

Marley nodded shyly.

"Bernard College is like...Columbia University!" Kurt exclaimed. "They're basically, like, the same! Oh my goodness Marley Rose you're going to Columbia University!" He cheered.

"Kurt!" Marley yelled. "I'm not actually attending _Columbia_, it's Bernard that I would apply to if I could even afford to go."

"But...but...they're like, the same!"

Marley thought for a second. "Yeah, I guess you're kind of right."

"You're applying!" Kurt yelled. "To both but if you have to pick one, go to Columbia!"

"Bernard."

"Same thing!" Kurt yelled. "And both schools are near NYADA so we can hang out during breaks. You, me, Blaine, Santana and Rachel."

"I don't know," Marley said.

"Did your mom even know about either school?"

"Marymount yes, but not Bernard."

"If your mother was here, right now, what would want you to do?" Kurt asked.

Marley held her legs to her chest and didn't even have to think. She knew her mother well enough to know the answer. "She'd want me to at least applying to Bernard and if I got in to that and Marymount, and decided Bernard was the best, than I could go."

Kurt smiled.

"But financial—"

"Never worry about payment." Kurt said. "Rachel already think she's Fanny, and Barbara, and we all know I can be the next Hugh Jackman...you Marley shall be the next Judy Garland. You'll get gigs, make the payment and pay it back."

"Realistically Kurt." Marley said.

"Barbara, Hugh and Judy...and maybe a few years in the making." Kurt said. "But long story short, your mother would be proud."

* * *

Marley nodded in response. Her mother would be proud and support her on all choices and be helping her one step at a time, in her own way.

"Do you think I can make it?" She shyly asked Kurt.

"I believe in a lot of things and one of them is you getting into any school." Kurt said. "Just stick in Glee, maybe pick up a few more things during the school year and outside the school year, and you'll be settled. Trust me."

Marley gave a questionable look.

"Rachel got into NYADA because, including Glee, she belonged to 14 extra curricular activities and was the lead in all the plays." Kurt explained. "I didn't do so much."

"Didn't Rachel...Harass Carmen on a day-to-day basis and send muffins?" Marley asked, recalling a story that Finn told her once over a basket of muffins.

"Don't. Even. Start." Kurt laughed.

* * *

**Hey so I'm almost done with this story! Eeeks!**

**I'm actually loving the Marley-Kurt relationship. It's insane to me.**

**** School Facts ****

**1: Melissa Benoist (and Jenna Ushkowitz) attended Marymount Manhatten College. **

**2: Bernard and Columbia are, considered by various of sources by both schools, "technically" the same. (Google it, it's a complex relationship but the way I read it; they're the same!)**


	9. Cakes, Mothers, Cars

**Hello!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

_Mother's Day._

A while later after the movie Marley was Kurt were in his room with Kurt reading her a Vogue magazine and Marley looking through an old photo album of Mrs. Hummel. She was more beautiful than Kurt described.

The front door opened and a voice called, "Kurt! Carol and Finn and I are home!" Burt's voice echoed.

"And we've got cake!" Finn yelled in excitement. "And they finally got Mom's name right!

"Cake?" Marley questioned.

"Oh god, I messed up the dates. We have cake on Mother's Day, and Finn makes cookies on Carol's birthday." He gave a small laugh. "Close enough though."

"I should probably get going." Marley said as she grabbed her boots and began to pull them on. "I don't want to ruin this Mother slash Step-Mother's Day."

"No at least stay for cake." Kurt said. "I'm only having one piece though since I have a meeting on Friday with Isabelle and her crew and I've got to look my best." He laughed.

"Well maybe for a few minutes." Marley said as she got up.

* * *

Downstairs Burt opened the large rectangular cake box as Finn grabbed four plates from the cabinet.

"Kurt hurry up or you'll miss it." Burt said just as Kurt came into the kitchen with Marley following behind. "Grab the forks?" He said not even noticing the duo walking inside.

"Dad we got a guest for dessert." Kurt said. "Marley you remember my dad, Burt."

"Hi Marley." Burt greeted with a warm smile. Finn leaned backwards to look past Burt and grinned. "Hey Marley."

"Hi Finn." Marley said.

"Marley this is my Mom, Carol." Finn said gesturing his way towards Carol. "Mom this is Marley."

"Hello Marley." Carol greeted. "You can call me Carol."

"Hi Carol." Marley said slightly nervous. She never met Finn's mother and she also felt odd about meeting parents for the first time. She remembered when she met Unique's parents—Marley had spilled her fruit punch on their living room rug. And Jake's Mom—Marley had somehow locked herself in the bathroom then start a fire in the kitchen when walking passed a counter. And Ryder's parents—She fell down the stairs.

"Come here, sit down." Carol said patting the chair next to her. "You do like cake, right?"

"I love cake!" Marley smiled sitting next to the blonde haired women.

"We do a combo every other year." Burt said. "This year it's pumpkin flavored with a peanut butter cup filling. Kurt's Mom loved pumpkin cake flavor."

"And Mom likes peanut butter cup filling." Finn added.

"Yeah and next year it's French Vanilla with strawberry-caramel filling," Finn added. "My Mom's favorite cake flavor and Kurt's Moms favorite filling."

_Aw that's so sweet!_ Marley thought with a smile. _They still keep Mrs. Hummel alive in their minds...at least Burt, Carol and Finn do. I think as an Atheist Kurt doesn't, but he doesn't seem to mind so much. I think because it makes his Dad happy on this day. _"Sounds tasty."

Burt handed the first cake filled cake to Carol, who then passed it to Marley. "Guest take first plate."

"Oh no, it's your day!" Marley said pushing the plate again. "I don't mind."

"I insist." Carol said.

"Don't fight with my Mom, Marley." Finn said handing a second plate to his Mom then taking his own seat with a cake piece in front. "Just take it."

Marley didn't want to argue, especially since everyone was being nice to her. She took the plate and once everyone said, 'Happy Mother's Day!' and took a bite of their cake than Marley took a bite of her own cake. It was delicious; the pumpkin filling her head with memories of pumpkin picking with her mother when she was younger and the season of Autumn in general. Including her all-time favorite Halloween candy— Peanut Butter Cups.

About ten minutes into a second slice of cake and everyone finishing up comments, Finn brought up a question. "Hey Marley, so I know it's been a few weeks since...uh..."

Marley smiled warmly, "It's okay Finn. Since my Mom died."

"Yeah, right. So, uh...how's today been so far?" Finn asked. "I mean your first Mother's Day without your Mom."

Marley didn't have to think for a second. "It's was awesome!" Everyone gave her a perplexed look. "Well, not like that. I mean I'm still pretty depressed and it'll take a long time for me to get better. But I mean...well, I woke up this morning depressed and got more depressed knowing that I had to visit Mom at the cemetery and give her flowers; a tradition since I was little. But after seeing Kurt and him being so nice and helping me through the day... Today had been less sad and more happy."

"Sounds like a good day." Carol said. "Do you have a ride home?"

"I was just going to walk to the store and have my cousin pick me up." Marley said.

"Nonsense." Burt said. "Finn you've got enough gas to give her a ride?"

"Yep. I'll give you a ride home." Finn said.

"I'll tag along." Kurt mentioned.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Marley was sitting on the couch with Finn waiting for Kurt to finish getting ready to leave.

"Finn, what does Rachel do on this day?" Marley inquired.

"Before she met Shelby, she said she'd make some of Barbra Streisand's favorite foods and serve them to her Dads, then watch Barbra Streisand movies and finally she'd sing Barbra Streisand songs. 'Don't Rain on my Parade' is her favorite." Finn said. "Nowadays she keeps making Barbra favorite foods and movies, but with Shelby in New York now she, Shelby and Beth go out and do shopping things."

"Sounds like crazy." Marley said just as Kurt walked in.

"Drive safe Finn." Carol said walking passed the three young adults. She pulled Marley to the side and held her hands in the girls hands. "It was so nice to meet you Marley."

"You too."

"I'm sorry again, about your mother. I can imagine what your going through, after Finn lost his father."

"It's alright. I'll get by." Marley smiled. "Have a good Mother's Day."

"You too Marley."

* * *

In Finn's truck Finn was in the drivers seat, Marley in the middle and Kurt on her other side. The duo were singing songs on the radio as it played.

"My mom loves you Marley." Finn commented. "She's like 'Oh that Marley is so sweet! She offered to help with the dishes.'"

"Your Mom is so sweet." Marley commented.

"She didn't bring it up because she didn't know how you feel, but she said anytime you need Mother help, you can call her." Finn said. "You and Rachel are like the daughters she never had."

"Yeah except one's dramatic and the other isn't." Kurt said.

Finn jokingly said, "Marley you need to stop being so damn dramatic! God! Why can't you be like Rachel and be so serene and calm and laid-back? Huh? You flip if you don't get a solo and Rachel's all 'Ok.' God Marley, be more like Rachel!" Finn laughed at the end.

Marley laughed during the whole comment. "I can't help it! I am the next Judy Garland!"

* * *

**Aw literally one more chapter then an extra two bonus!**


	10. Mother's Day Ending

**Hello! Sorry that Kurt is a little OCC at the end of the chapter.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

_Mother's Day._

Ten minutes later or so Finn pulled the truck up to a medium sized white house with a brown door and blue windows, a full green grass lit up by little lights and a garden gnomes.

"What's up with the gnomes, Marley?" Kurt asked.

"My cousin has an obession with them." Marley said. "And the inside is wacky. Cats all over the place. Cat pictures, cat movies and real cats."

"Your kidding?"

"Finn if I were allergic to cats, I'd be an orphan because my cousin Ben wouldn't give up on his cats for anything or anyone." Marley laughed.

Kurt jumped out and helped her out, then walked her up to the front of her door. "If you were straight than this be romantic."

"No offense because you're lovely, but I'm into guys like Blaine. Literally into Blaine."

"Thanks for everything Kurt." Marley said. "Really, this Mother's Day had been awesome. But," She frowned. "I still miss my Mom."

"I know how you feel." Kurt said.

"Does it get better?" She asked in a low voice.

Kurt nodded. "It hurts at first, especially with the first of everything. Birthdays, Summer, Thanksgiving, Christmas— At Christmas time I felt better though. Dad said it was the first time in a long time I smiled. Maybe you'll have the same thing happening."

"Maybe." Marley said.

"Your lucky Marley." Kurt said. "You had eight more years longer with your Mom than I did. I was only eight."

"I'm sorry." Marley said.

"It's okay." Kurt said. "Listen, call me whenever you feel lonely about this mother-less mother situation. And I mean it."

"I will." Marley smiled.

Marley then wrapped her arms around Kurt and hugged him tightly. "Thank you again Kurt," She said. Her voice shook and she felt some tears dropping down. She was so sad about her mother being gone, but felt happy. She was happy to know someone who knew exactly what she felt and was going through. "Thank you so much."

"Anytime." Kurt said, hugging her back. "Anytime."

* * *

Later that night after Marley got dressed into her pajamas Marley sat at her window and looked up at the sky. A very serene night as the gleaming moon sparkled. The sky was dark velvet black, with stars that shined brighter than virgin gems.

"Hey Mom," Marley said. "Today was pretty hard. But I got through it, with some help with a new friend. He knows exactly what I'm going through and I'm glad I know someone like that. I miss you Mom and I'll always remember everything you did for me."

She paused and thought for a second.

"Elizabeth Hummel," She said. "You and Burt have an amazing song."

... And in another house far away, at his window, Kurt looked in his photo album. "I miss you Mom." He said with a smile. "Take good care of Mrs. Rose, Mom. I'll help with Marley when she needs it."

With that said the two, mother-less young adults laid back in their beds and closed their eyes, dreaming the night away.

* * *

**Aw and that was the ending of the story. Next is updates are kind of short.**


	11. Catfish andSequel?

**Hey**

* * *

Over two weeks later Kurt received a phone call from Marley. He picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey it's Marley." Marley said.

"Hi Marley, what's new?" Kurt asked.

"Remember during Mother's week about Ryder's catfish?"

Kurt thought a second. "Yes."

"Can I come up this summer?" Marley asked.

"I knew it!" Kurt screamed. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!"

"Okay, calm down. Everyone was surprised."

"How's Ryder?"

"He's pissed...he left after Regional's, but I'm trying to get him back. I think he and Unique need to talk it out though."

"Good luck. And Marley?"

"Yes?"

"This summer would be fantastic!"

* * *

**Aw so that's pretty much it. The next chapter is just going to be Review Thank Yous and such.**

**Question: I wanted to make a sequel to this, because I've strangely like the Kurt-Marley friendship. I planned on making it the summer Marley goes to New York. I planned on having Marley and Rachel offically meet, and more mentoring with Santana and of course KLAINE!**

**Should I though? Will you guys read it?**

**PM me some idea to help get started. I have very little idea, but more would be helpful. (Songs may be included!)**


End file.
